Sway
by GeekGoddess2808
Summary: Phoebe and Joey have always been close...ever wonder why?


Sway  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Friends. As much as I wish I did and no matter how many cookies and letters I send, they won't let me have the show and they now have a restraining order on me (Totally kidding! You can't take me seriously). I also don't own the song Sway. That's all you need to know. Now read my Author's Notes.  
AN: Okay, this is a wondering fic. I've always wondered why Phoebe and Joey seemed so close and this little thing here is what came into my warped mind. This contains lots of spoilers for the show Friends. I am a 100% Phoebe/Joey shipper, and the only other couple mentioned in here is Monica/Chandler. Okay? Okay. Now, on with the story! Go! Go! Oh, and this is for Molly, my fellow Spoiler Readin' Phoebe/Joey Shipper  
**********************************************************************  
May 18, 2001  
Dear Diary:  
Wow, I can't believe that Monica and Chandler got married yesterday! More importantly, I can't believe that Rachel in pregnant! Yes, I'm totally serious! I found the test yesterday morning in Monica and Chandler's apartment. Rachel was with me, but she went along with what I said. Why were we in the bathroom? Well, Chandler went all....Chandler about the wedding and he ran out. Rachel was freaking, but we couldn't let Monica know anything was up, so in the bathroom we were. Luckily, we found Chandler and the wedding went off without a hitch! I'm glad they're married, they're meant for each other. But, at the same time, I wish I had someone. Yes, I did do a stupid thing again last night. But, he offered. I don't get how this all started out. I mean, every time Joey and I broke up with someone, we somehow find ourselves in bed with each other. I think I'm gonna go through all my old entries and see how this happened. More later.  
  
-Phoebe  
  
Phoebe put her book down and reached for a big pile of notebooks and grabbed the one titled 1993-1994. She opened it and flipped to a date and began reading.  
  
***********************************************************************  
October 24, 1993  
Dear Diary:  
Oh, my God! Chandler has just gotten the CUTEST roommate! His name is Joseph Tribbiani. He's in his early twenties and get this...he's an actor! How cool is that? We met in the coffeehouse after Ross and I...well, we almost....yeah. He was depressed about Carol divorcing him and somehow we ended up on the pool table, but thank God we stopped cause a few seconds later, Chandler, Monica, and Joey came in. It's nice that our group is expanding. On another note, I moved out of Monica's today. She was a little upset, but we both agreed it was for the better. Also, Cute Naked Guy is putting on weight which really bites. More later.  
  
-Pheebs  
November 9, 1993  
Diary,  
I am so stupid! How could I have fallen for a guy like Joey, how? I should have seen it right away! He's a womanizer! A player! Here's what happened. I went into his apartment because I was going to tell him how cute he was and that I thought I was falling for him. And the second I walked into the apartment, he and this girl came out of his room, her dressed and Joey in a bathrobe. He kissed her and told her he'd call her and the second she left, he threw her number in the garbage! When I asked him what was up, he said he wasn't a one woman man. After that, I ran back here and threw up. Why me? Why? I'm going to bed now. Good night...Bad night.  
  
-P  
January 1, 1994  
Happy New Year, Diary! We had the greatest party over at Monica's! It was only us and a few other people, but it was so much fun! We all stayed there until 6 in the morning and then the five of us went out to breakfast down in Central Perk. Well, I gotta go now, Monica's here. We're going to go shopping, bye!  
  
-Phoebe  
April 14, 1994  
Wow, I haven't written in so long, I'm so sorry! I've been so busy. I started a new job as a masseuse, and I really haven't had much time to write. Okay, I can't lie. I lost this book, but I found it today when I was cleaning the apartment. Well, as an update, I have a date tonight with Michael, I'm really falling in love with him. Nothing much is really going on beside that. Ross and Carol are living together still, but they're divorced and Carol is looking for a new place. Chandler is still single, and so is Monica, but she goes out on dates all the times. Joey is unattached but still going with a girl every night. I don't care anymore though. Well, Michael's going to be here any second, I promise I'll write tomorrow.  
April 15, 1994  
Oh no. What have I done? What have I done? I have a killer headache and no longer have a boyfriend. When Michael didn't show up last night, I called his apartment and some girl answered. When I asked who it was, she told me it was Michael's girlfriend! I made her let me talk to him and I broke up with him right then and there. Here's the stupid part now. I went to Monica's. No one was there so I sat outside crying until Joey finally opened his door wondering what the racket was. The second he saw me, crumbled on the ground, crying, he ran over and picked me up asking what was wrong. He brought me inside and we both got drunk. Totally, over the top, never been more drunk before in our lives drunk. I told him the story and...well, we started to kiss. I don't know why, but we did. And I told him that I wanted him, and well, one thing led to another and I woke up in the morning with no clothes on, laying in Joey's bed with him sleeping next to me. Slowly, the night came back to me, and I grabbed my clothes and ran out of there, praying Joey wouldn't remember. No one can ever know about this diary. No one.  
April 20, 1994  
Well, after Joey and I have been avoiding each other like plaque, he finally hunted me down three days ago and we talked about what happened. I don't want to go into the grueling details, but Joey made it pretty clear it could never go anywhere, then he left and I curled into a ball on my bed and cried myself to sleep. I didn't leave my house for two days, just sat there crying. Out of everyone in the world, why did I have to fall for Joey? Why?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Phoebe shut the book with that entry and opened her present journal again. She thought for a second, then began writing.  
May 18, 2001 (Later)  
And that's how it went after that. Whenever Joey and I need comforting, we would get totally drunk and sleep with each other. For the past eight years, we carried on this charade with each other. Comforting each other and me pining away for him. Don't get me wrong, I went out with other guys, but I always longed for him, and found myself pounding at his door every time I had trouble with a guy and him at my door every time a girl broke his heart. Man, I even remember how excited I was when we first actually, not drunk kissed.  
  
She put the book down again and opened back up her diary marked 1994-1995.  
  
**********************************************************************  
February 25, 1994  
Ugh. I cannot believe Joey! He's going out with Ursula! Yes, my twin sister, Ursula! He thinks that she's hot. Eww. Gross! I mean, if he likes her why doesn't he like me? WE ARE TWINS JOSEPH! DRIVE THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!!!! Anyway, we had this whole big fight and I went to go apologize to him and tell him how I felt, when Ursula opened the door. Wearing nothing but one of Joey's shirts. And I'm not that stupid. I know what happened. Thanks Urs. Must you always make my life a living hell? And Joey also missed my birthday party for her. I thought everyone I loved would be there for me, but he wasn't. And that just hurt so bad.  
  
-Pho-Boo.  
February 26, 1994  
Oh, wow! Joey just kissed me! it turns out that Ursula didn't want to go out with Joey anymore, but she would tell him. So, I posed as her and broke up with him in Central Perk. He was really believing I was Ursula and told me that I have never looked so beautiful. Then he took my face in his hands and kissed me!!! My cover was blown after that though. He realized I was Phoebe. But, that doesn't matter because I JUST KISSED JOSEPH FRANCIS TRIBBIANI!   
  
-Phoebe  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Phoebe grinned to her self and opened up the 1995-1996 book.  
  
***********************************************************************  
May 17, 1996  
Let me just say this. Warren Beatty has no idea what he is talking about. Joey is a fantastic kisser! Yeah, we kissed again. I mean, sure I've kissed him before but still. Warren Beatty told Joey that he couldn't kiss, so he came to the coffee house and asked Monica, Rachel, and me to kiss him. They wouldn't, but of course I stepped up. I told him I'd kiss him, very unenthusiastic, but I was screaming inside. I took out my gum and we kissed. I told him that it was firm but tender and that I'd recommend him to a friend. When everyone looked at each other, we slyly winked at each other. ::swoon:: haha. I swear, Diary. he'd FREAK if he ever got his hands on these books.  
  
-Phoebe....A Woman in Love  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Phoebe laughed to herself and put the book down when the phone rang. She got up off the floor and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Pheebs!"  
"Hey Joey!" She smiled and her heart skipped a beat.  
"I was just wondering, are we still on for tomorrow's dinner?"  
"Yeah, I'm still available. So, what's up?"  
"Not much, Jessica's going to come over. What about you?"  
"Oh, I'm just reading some books."  
"Sound like...fun?" Phoebe laughed.  
"It's okay. So, you and Jess have been together for a while, do you think she's the one?"  
"I think she might be. Okay, well, Jess is here so I'll call you later. Bye Pheebs."  
"Bye Joey." She hung up and sighed. Reaching over, she grabbed her diary again.  
  
May 18, 2001  
Joey and Jessica. Jessica and Joey. We think she might be the one, but then again, we (meaning Rachel and I) thought that Erin was the one too until she broke his heart. And we all thought that Kathy was the one until she cheated on him with Chandler.  
  
She grabbed another book titled 1996-1997 and began reading.  
  
**********************************************************************  
October 30, 1997  
Oh no. Oh no. Joey has a new girlfriend. Her name is Kathy, and wanna hear something really messed up? Chandler likes her also! I'm really hoping this causes complications and that Kathy and Joey break up. I mean, Kathy is cool, but Joey and her don't belong together. You can see it.   
November 14, 1997  
Oh man. I didn't mean it when I meant that Joey and Kathy should break up. I feel so horrible now. I mean, I feel estatic because Joey is sleeping next to me, but I feel really bad because I said that and Kathy cheated on Joey with Chandler. Joey came to my house, in hysterical tears, and we well comforted each other, if you want to call it that. He looks so peaceful, so calm lying there in bed next to me.........Okay, I couldn't help it, I just kissed him. Oh, no, he's stirring. Gotta go.  
  
-P.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Phoebe leaned back on her bed, silently crying. She knocked a whole bunch of notebooks and grabbed the 2000-2001 notebook.  
  
***********************************************************************  
October 12, 2000  
Wow! Monica and Chandler are engaged! The proposal went off without a hitch and guess what! If Joey and me aren't married by the time we're 40, we're going to get married! YES!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Phoebe smiled though her tears and flipped forward a little bit.  
  
***********************************************************************  
November 16, 2000  
Joey has a new girlfriend, Erin! She is so cool! I really hope that it works out between her and Joey. She doesn't make me feel so bad about loosing him. Rachel is outside talking to her right now, and I'm writing this in the bathroom. Whoops. Joey's home, I gotta go.  
  
November 18, 2000  
Well, Joey and Erin broke up and here we are again. Rachel and I made Joey pancakes and then she left. We sat there eating and Joey looked at me and he had syrup on his nose. He started to say something, but I began giggling and pointing to his nose. He leaned over and put some on my nose. I laughed but quicky stopped when he leaned over and kissed me on the nose. And we're in Joey's room now. The apartment is locked so no one can get in. I think I'm going to just leave, I can't stand this anymore. Just being Joey's quickie partner. I don't need to take this shit anymore.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Phoebe dropped the book and leaned over into it crying. After a few minutes, she reached out for her newest diary and began writing again.  
May 18, 2001  
And we never did it again after that. I just always flat out refused. Even on my birthday when I was really down.  
  
**********************************************************************  
February 2, 2001  
This really sucks. It's my birthday whoop de fricken do. It turns out I'm 31, not 30. I was really down when I went to the coffee house and I left to be by myself. Joey followed me and gave me the most perfect kiss ever, one of my being 31wishes. He also told me that he's 1/8 Portegese and he offered to come back to my apartment. I said no, and that I didn't want to mess around with him anymore and I left, not turning back.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Phoebe put down the diary and wiped the tears off her face. She stood up and stepped over the diaries and walked out of the apartment.  
  
"Pheebs? Pheebs?" Joey took his copy of Phoebe's key out of his pocket and walked into the apartment. "Pheebs, you here?" He walked into Phoebe's room. "Phoebe, you in here?" He began to turn around when he noticed a bunch of notebooks on the floor. He reached down and picked one up, silently reading to himself. After reading a couple of enteries, he sat down on Phoebe's bed. "Oh no." He whispered. His hand shaking, he reached out for the newest book and began reading her enteries from today. "Oh, god. Pheebs." He said and he began crying as he read every entery confessing her love for him.  
  
"And now, it is my privledge to introduce Miss Phoebe Buffay." Phoebe walked up with her guitar and sat down on the stool as everyone clapped.  
"Hi everyone. This is a song I wrote a while ago about a very special person in my life....(AN: You have to imagine this as a montage of Phoebe singing and Joey reading the enteries in her diaries. You can also see them talking and laughing.)  
  
"Don't stray.  
Don't every go away.   
I should be much to smart for this,   
You know it gets the better of me.   
Sometimes, when you and I collide,   
I fall into an ocean where you pull me out in time.   
Don't let me drown.   
Let me down.   
I say it's all because of you.   
And here I go,   
Losing my control.  
I'm practicing you're name so I can say it to your face,   
It doesn't seem right to look you in the eye.   
Let all the things you mean to me,   
Come tumbling out my mouth,  
And lead it's time.  
Tell you why,   
Say it's infinitely true.  
  
Say you'll stay.   
Don't come and go,   
Like you do.   
Sway my way,   
Yeah, I need to know all about you.   
  
And there's no cure,   
And no ones really sure,   
Why everything's turned inside out.   
I'm still in so much doubt.   
It makes me so tired,   
I feel so uninspired,   
My head is battling with my heart.   
My logic has torn apart.   
And now it all turns sour,   
Come sweeps in every afternoon.   
  
(Chorus 2x)   
  
It's all because of you.   
It's all because of you.   
  
Now it all turns sour,   
Come sweeps in every afternoon.   
It's time,   
Tell you why.   
Say it's infinitely true."   
  
As Phoebe sang the chorus two more times, tears streaming down her face, Joey ran out of Phoebe's apartment and began running toward the coffeehouse.  
  
"It's all because of you.   
It's all because of you." Joey burst into the coffeehouse, his face bright red and all winded.   
"It's all because of you." She strung the last note and looked at Joey and he looked back at her. The entire coffeehouse was silent.  
  
"Pheebs." He breathed out and took her hand.  
"Joey. You weren't supposed to hear that..." She said and he leaded her out of the coffeehouse.  
"Well I did. And I have something to tell you."  
"What?"  
"Jessica and I broke up." He said looking down.  
"So, what do you want me to do about it?" She asked angrily. "You want to go back to my place and have a one night stand is that it?"  
"No, Pheebs."  
"Well, you know what Joey?" She screamed, tears still flowing freely down her face. "I don't want-" She stopped screaming and her voice softened. "What'd you say?"  
"I said I don't want to."  
"Why? Am I not good enough for you anymore?"  
"That's not it at all." Joey took a deep beath and looked up, his brown eyes were filled up with tears. "Jessica didn't give me what I wanted. For so long I never realized what I really wanted was right in front of me."  
"Who's that? Rachel?" Joey laughed as one tear slipped down his face.  
"No." He whispered and took a step toward Phoebe. He put his one arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. "You." He said quietly and kissed her.   
  
******************************************************************** 


End file.
